1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image encoding/decoding, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for encoding/decoding an image by determining whether to transform the image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a demand for high-resolution and high-quality images such as a high definition (HD) image and an ultra high definition (UHD) image has increased in various application fields. As image data has high resolution and high quality, data quantities are relatively increased as compared with the existing image data, and as a result, when image is transmitted by using a medium such as the existing wired/wireless wideband line or the image data is stored by using the existing storage medium, transmission cost and storage cost are increased. In order to solve the problems which occur as the image data has high resolution and high quality, high-efficiency image compression technologies may be used.
The image compression technologies include various technologies including an inter prediction technology of predicting a pixel value included in a current picture from a picture before or after the current picture, an intra prediction technology of predicting the pixel value included in the current picture by using pixel information in the current picture, an entropy coding technology of allocating a short symbol of which an appearance frequency is high and allocating a long symbol of which the appearance frequency is low, and the like, and the image data is effectively compressed to be transmitted or stored by using the image compression technology.